


[B&W Illustration] Marchioness von Vestra

by Gilaniath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Digital Art, Female Hubert von Vestra, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilaniath/pseuds/Gilaniath
Summary: Hubert von Vestra reimagined as a woman. New design by me!
Kudos: 19





	[B&W Illustration] Marchioness von Vestra




End file.
